


Fighting Dancer

by The_Exile



Category: The Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki
Genre: Angst, Double Life, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Most of all, Rixia would miss the stage. And him.





	Fighting Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> for challenge 22 pics 43 & 44

She had gone and found the suitcase she kept hidden under all the old chests and trunks in the back of the prop storage cupboard, mostly packed in the inevitable case she needed to leave Crossbell in an emergency. She would go to Calvard. There were safe houses left for people in her situation that could still be trusted, where she could get in contact with someone and request a new assignment, away from that hissing political powder keg.

Stepping out of the cupboard and locking it firmly after shifting a few things that could topple over on her and alert the night-watchman if they didn't crush her to death beforehand, her eyes darted to the empty stage. She would miss this place most of all, a lot more than the cold, rickety tenement building she lived in despite her fame. This was her real home, where she spent most of her time and invested most of her soul. 

The Moon Priestess, too, was more like her real self than the most recent in an endless series of different cover identities called 'Rixia Mao', or the empty doll called Silver who existed only as a tool for killing with. In the robes of the ancient mythical queen she was as free as if she had wings, twirling through a night sky made of stage lights painting on a ceiling but no less enchanting than the real moon and stars, just as the mosaic of the moon on the floor held as much ritual significance as a real primeval shrine. She hadn't told anyone that there was real energy flowing through that place but she knew at least that Ilya could feel it too.

Yes, she would miss the stage and her real self as much as she would miss...

She blushed. She hadn't really been aware of how much she would miss him until she accidentally admitted it to herself.

"If you're not strong enough to deal with those feelings head on," she told herself firmly, "You're not recovered enough for a new mission. There's a rehearsal tomorrow and more trains the day after. This can wait."

Hidden in the rafters, Sully watched her replace the suitcase for the third time this week. The former thief turned stagehand and apprentice knew exactly where she was going. Again. 

Clambering up onto the roof, she followed the dancer and assassin through the city night towards the Special Support Division headquarters.


End file.
